


Training and then some

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Training with Bjorn… It didn’t go quite as planned.





	Training and then some

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dub-con, NSFW, smut, choking, rough hate sex, little blood kink

As a soon-to-be shieldmaiden you loved training. Especially with Lagertha. She had turned you into a strong independent woman. You looked forward to your training with her. But then you got a surprise when you went to the training ground to see that she wasn’t there. Her only son Bjorn was there.

You looked around the empty grounds then back at Bjorn.

“Lagertha can’t train you today. She asked that I do the honors for her.” Bjorn explained.

You weren’t a big fan of Bjorn. You felt that he was nothing but a man whore like his father but you always had to show respect for him. And you always made peace with that decision until the day you had almost joined him in his bed. You had too much mead and although you didn’t like him, you still found him attractive. 

“She couldn’t send Astrid?” You asked puzzled.

“Am I not worthy of training you?” He asked as he held his arms out.

“I didn’t say that, Bjorn. I’d be more than happy to kick your ass.” You chuckled nervously.

Bjorn furrowed his brows. “I don’t think you could if your life depended on it.”

You dropped your shield and pulled out your axe. Bjorn charged at you with his axe swinging. You felt your heart pound and a shot of pure adrenaline rushed through you.

It was scary to have a man as big as Bjorn coming at you and swinging his axe inches from you. You used your axe to block his and brought your knee right into his gut. He flinched but your blow didn’t effect him. He remained still with his axe pushing down yours.

You used all your strength to get him off you but he easily overpowered you. You twisted your body and kicked his knee to knock him down. The moment he began to fall you pushed his axe out of his hand and attempted to punch him in the face but he caught your wrist and twisted your arm. His strength behind one single arm caused you to turn and lose your stance.

Before you could even land to the ground he scooped you up and dragged you towards him. His chest pressed into your back and one of his large hands snaked around your throat.

“You know, you’re kind of cute when you’re angry.” He commented.

A growl rumbled in your chest. You dropped your axe and reached up to grab his wrist that was glued to your throat. You only managed to peel it off for a split second before Bjorn lunged on top of you and trapped you between him and the earth beneath you.

His entire body caged you. No matter how hard you tried pushing yourself up, you couldn’t. He was too heavy.

“So what will you do now, Y/N? It looks like you’ve been caught in a compromising position.” Bjorn questioned.

“Well first I find a way out of this and then I kick your ass.” You grumbled.

Bjorn leaned his face towards your ears. “And how will you do that?”

You shot your head back and collided with his face. He fell back and you embraced the opportunity to climb out from under him. The two of you collided together and rolled over. It ended you straddling his waist and your hand gripping his neck.

Your eyes focused on the blood that was leaking from his nose. The look in his eye had turned completely different. Almost savage. His breathing grew heavy as yours was and his hands traced a single line from your outer thigh to your waist. Something heavy and warm filled your lower abdomen.

Little flares of electricity blossomed in your thighs followed by the warm moisture that gathered quickly between your legs. He tightened his grip on your waist and grinded his erection against your pelvic area. You rolled your hips and bit your bottom lip.

The two of you moved faster than you knew was possible. You hiked your dress up as he sat up to pull off his tunic. He leaned forward and pressed his lips into yours as he pulled his trousers down to his thighs.

You pushed on his shoulders to make him lay back down and raised yourself up on your knees. Bjorn gripped his erection and lined himself up against your soaked entrance. You slowly sunk down and let out a soft sigh. Your hands rested on his beautifully sculpted chest to keep balance as you bucked your hips up and down.

He moved his hand away wipe his blood off his face and reached up to grab your throat. His hand squeezed gently while the one that was on your hip turned into a bruising grip. You arched your back and cried out when he began thrusting his hips up and down.

He released your throat and moved to cup the back of your head. He brought your face to his so he could mash his bloody lips into yours. You moaned into his mouth and kept moving your hips in circular motions.

Bjorn rolled over and pinned your hands down above your head. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” He growled against your lips while slamming himself into you.

He pistoned his hips into yours, harder and harder. Pain began to bloom in your hips as his thrusts became more violent.

“I fucking hate you for making me feel this way.” He cursed.

You couldn’t reply. His words didn’t even begin to register until you felt your insides tighten. Your inner walls began to clench and you lost the words that you were about to say. He thrusted his hips up and swirled and mashed his entire body into yours.

Then came that specific warm tingle that spread through your core. Bjorn groaned above you and his movements became erratic much like his breathing. He pressed his forehead to yours and trembled as his filled you with his come.

***

When the two of you returned to the town Lagertha noticed and came running to you instantly. Her eyes widened and went between you and Bjorn.

“What happened?” She questioned.

“Training.” You answered nonchalantly before you continued to limp your way to a nice hot bath.

“And then some.” Bjorn added out loud as he followed you.


End file.
